There is a need for a pneumatic gas delivery valve that operates on lower control pressures than a spool valve and eliminates the problem of spool sticking. The valve needs to control two types of inhalation gases and to control the exhalation of the animal through a vent port. Additionally, the valve should be non-metallic and non-magnetic.